


But, what is honor?

by TomFD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomFD/pseuds/TomFD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble, on Jon and Sansa's thoughts over what they have within the Lord's Chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, what is honor?

The dim light of the morning Sun in Winterfell made it's way even through the thick blue velvet curtains of the Lord's Chambers. On the large feather bed, lay the two young lovers. Her head resting on his chest, her arm across his waist. Her blue eyes staring up at him, meeting his grey orbs. Her flaming red hair spread on the pillow, a few strands of it plastered to her forehead; a thin bead of sweat being the cause of it.

The love in Sansa's eyes was unparalleled, and only for him. Jon Snow, the boy she grew up with, the boy her mother had insisted in ignoring because of the betrayal and shame he represented for her. The boy who had turned into the man who rescued her from the worst nightmares possible. The man who gave her back her home with his sword and his blood.

The only man who made her happy. They would call them Lannisters, Targaryens. They would frown upon and feel disgusted of what they shared, but she didn't care. _Let them talk_ she'd said to Jon once. The man was uneasy, nonetheless, of the consequences their relationship could bring not only upon them, but on their whole family and their kingdom. She understood, but she was frustrated. Just as much as him, she wanted to love him and be loved by him in front of everyone, and not only inside the Lord's Chambers. 

"I wish things weren't like this," he suddenly spoke, dragging her back from her thoughts.

His words stung. "What...what do you mean?," she said to him, her brow frowning in sadness and confusion.

"I just want them all to know, how much I love you. It pains me, that we cannot tell them," his eyes grew sad. "Only today I received four wedding proposals, from some houses of the North. Manderly, Glover, Mazin and Forrester, I believe." The thought of somebody else sharing his or her bed, stirred his gut and prompted headaches. "I hate it. Getting the letters of men who want to sell their daughters to the King, to get as much profit as they can from the union. It disgusts me. Don't these people know love?" An annoyed tone on his voice now showed up.

Sansa gifted him with a little sad smile. A one of pity, perhaps. Maybe for all the men and women across the country who couldn't find love. Or maybe for themselves, two young people who were unable to share their own love with the cruel world outside the room they were in.

"Jon, we found love where none of us thought we would. Unfortunately, what we have doesn't seem to be suitable for other people. It's a matter of... Gods, I don't even know. Honor, maybe?," she said almost in a whisper.

Jon chuckled and lowered his gaze from the ceiling to her eyes.

"What's so funny? It's serious Jon," she scolded him.

"It's not about honor. At least not to me. This isn't a disgrace or shameful in any way," he said quietly, the corner of his mouth curving upwards.

Her smile grew when she heard how sure he was about them. "Oh, it isn't? I thought my King would give honor some importance in this situation, at least considering how worried you were before," she teased, a little giggle after her words.

"It's not that. Honor  _is_ important. But tell me, sweetling,  _what is honor compared to a woman's love?"_

__"I thought you weren't good with words"

"I'm not," his gaze intensely fixed on hers.

Then she reached up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, another one of the many they had already shared within those four stone walls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
